


Never Have I Ever

by myrtlebroadbelt



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Flirting, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtlebroadbelt/pseuds/myrtlebroadbelt
Summary: The Virtue gang takes a little bit longer to get to the community centre.Nathan and Kelly steal some beer and play a game.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S01E06, if Nathan and Kelly actually had a chance to steal some booze.

“One beer,” Kelly said as Nathan set ten different types of booze on the counter.

“All right,” he said defensively, popping the cap off a bottle and handing it to her, “I was just showing you all your options.”

They returned to the mezzanine to pick at the remaining pizza crust while Kelly stayed as far away as possible from the other type of crust on Nathan’s sock. 

“Wanna play a game?” Nathan asked. He was sprawled out like he owned the place — which he might as well have.

She gave him a dubious look. “What sort of game?”

“Strip poker?” he suggested.

She glared at him.

“Okay. That’s a no. How about Never Have I Ever?”

Kelly scoffed. She had played that game at a sleepover once when she was thirteen, counting on fingers instead of drinking. The girl whose house it was had made fun of her for having never kissed a boy, so Kelly had thrown a bowl of crisps at her and left her with a bruise over one eye. Her mum had to come pick her up at two in the morning.

“No dirty stuff,” she warned, having been in Nathan’s head enough times to know that’s the first place he would go.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” he said with a pout, then sat cross-legged to face her. “All right, I’ll start. Never have I ever gotten into a fight at Argos.”

Kelly rolled her eyes and took a swig of beer. Fine, if that’s how he was going to play.

“Never have I ever” — she mentally filed through every ridiculous thing Nathan had done since she met him — “thrown a brick at somebody’s car.”

“That’s surprising, actually,” Nathan said with a grin, and took a drink from his own bottle. “Hm, let’s see. Never have I ever …” He sat there stroking his chin for what felt like an eternity.

“Well?”

“Gimme a second, I’ve done a lot of shit,” he said. “Okay, how about this? Never have I ever been bald.”

“Um, what about as a baby?”

“Nope. I came out of the womb like this,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m gonna have to see photos,” Kelly said, drinking. She tried to think of something obscure, but all she could come up with was, “Never have I ever had a girlfriend.”

Nathan didn’t drink.

“What, for real?”

He shrugged. “What can I say? One woman just isn’t enough for me.”

Kelly tried not to think about why it bothered her so much to hear him say that. 

“Your turn,” she said.

“Never have I ever done my own laundry.”

“That’s pathetic,” Kelly said. And obvious, she noted, glancing at his wank sock as she drank.

If the point of this game was to get to know each other better, there was one thing she’d wanted to know the truth about since day one.

“Never have I ever lied about why I got community service.”

“Neither have I,” Nathan said, offended.

She gave him a look.

“Okay, so maybe I left a few things out,” he confessed. “But that’s not lying, technically.”

“I’m gonna get that story out of you eventually,” Kelly told him.

“If you get me drunk enough, I just might let it spill. But I’m winning so far, so you’re gonna have to work a little harder.”

“Who says you’re winning? Nobody wins Never Have I Ever.”

“Sure they do. Whoever drinks the least is the winner.” His brow furrowed. “Or is it whoever drinks the most? I can never remember. I guess it depends on who you’re playing with. And how do you even decide when to stop playing? Because —”

Kelly snapped her fingers in front of his face. “I’ve got a curfew, you know.”

“All right, Cinderella, calm down.” He tapped the side of his bottle. “Oh,” he said after a moment, as if he’d just remembered something.

“What?”

He winced. “Never have I ever killed someone.”

The fact that she didn’t give him a slap for that was a surprise to even Kelly herself. But that would have put it on the same level as all of his other dickhead comments, and it just wasn’t. 

“Right,” she said, making to stand up. “It was fun while it lasted.”

“Wait, wait,” Nathan whined, and put a hand on her arm to stop her. “I’m sorry. Don’t go. That was stupid. I’m sorry. Really.”

Kelly preferred not to be reminded of it, now that they had finally stopped moving bodies and finding notes in their lockers. She knew she had only done what she had to do, that the probation worker would have killed them otherwise. But sometimes she thought about how quick she was to stomp his head in when he called her a chav, and it scared the shit out of her. 

“Please,” Nathan was saying now, and it echoed in his eyes.

Kelly sighed and settled back against the railing. It annoyed her how good he was at making her forgive him. Maybe that was his power.

They sat there in silence for a minute, as Nathan swirled the beer around in his bottle and Kelly scratched at the knee of her jeans with her acrylics.

“Thanks for that, by the way,” Nathan said suddenly.

She looked up. “For what?”

“For stopping that crazy bastard from killing us. And for coming back to warn us in the first place. I know we weren’t exactly nice about it.”

She didn’t really know what to say to that, not least of all because it surprised her to actually hear a thank-you out of Nathan’s mouth. It seemed wrong to say _ You’re welcome _ for hitting someone over the head with a paint can, so she just nodded.

Nathan looked at her expectantly. “So, are you gonna drink for that one, or …”

Kelly couldn’t tell you why she laughed at that. She couldn’t tell you why she laughed at anything Nathan said or did. It just happened.

“All right,” she said defiantly, taking a swig. “Just for that … never have I ever shagged a granny.”

Nathan gasped. “Okay, one, you said no dirty stuff. And two, she didn’t even have any grandchildren.”

“Right, ‘cause that makes it less weird.”

“That’s what _ I _ said!”

Kelly chuckled. “Fine. Your turn.”

Nathan scooted forward and dangled his legs off the edge, arms folded on the railing as he thought. He turned to look at her with his cheek resting on his wrist.

“Never have I ever bought a homeless guy pizza as an excuse to hang out with him.”

Kelly met his gaze as she took a drink, and nearly dribbled beer down her chin from smiling.

_ Oh, I am so in there_, Nathan thought with a smirk, and Kelly raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, yeah, you heard that,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. It’s your turn.”

Kelly only had one or two sips of beer left. She wasn’t even drunk, so why was her brain acting like she was? _ Never have I ever kissed someone in a community centre_, she thought. _ Never have I ever had a boyfriend who actually made me laugh. _ It was a good thing her power didn’t work both ways. 

“Go on, then,” Nathan said. “I thought you had a curfew.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but didn’t have a chance to say anything before all the lights in the place suddenly turned on, and the door opened loudly below them. Kelly and Nathan scrambled away from the railing and peered down from the shadows.

It was game over after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [iconic scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DRlgkbdWEs) in LOST, as well as the irony that the world’s reigning “Never Have I Ever” champion has chosen to spend her spare time writing about a bunch of delinquents. 
> 
> Also I just love the wank sock scene and want it to go on forever.


End file.
